Tit for Tat
by DnAfan
Summary: An os based on last week's two episodes..."Abhijeet trapped" and "hotel decent"...plsss r & r..tthnks shrija for correcting my title...actually I was also confused about that...so thnk u...


_**Thnk u frndsss for reviewing in my last story's last chapter...**_

 _ **Guest : aapne meri saari stories ki list banane ko kaha tha...dear meri story ke saath ke mere author name dnafan pe click kijie to meri saari stories aa jaaengi...**_

 _ **now here is my new os on request of one of my guest reviewer...this is based on last week's two episodes "Abhijeet trapped" and "hotel decent"...so guest here is ur os...well it's not as per ur expectations. ..but tried to write...**_

 _ **So plsss my frndsss...r &r...**_

 _ **Now here we go...**_

.

.

.

After caught the culprit...team brought her with them...Daya looked at Abhijeet...Abhijeet tried to hide his eyes from him...Daya came to him and said...

Daya : mera number badla nahi hai abhi...tum mujhe phone kar sakte the...sab kitne pareshan ho rahe the...Acp sir baar baar puchh rahe the...

Abhijeet neither say anything nor looked at him...pretend like he didn't understand anything...

Daya (in frustration) : oh bhaisahb...mai aapse baat kar raha hu...

Abhi : aap kaun bhaisahb...

Daya (in shock) : mai ?

After seeing Daya'a expression...Abhijeet started laughing...Daya was like "he bhagwan" and he couldn't resist and started laughing...

Abhijeet (hold Daya by shoulder) : agli baar bata dunga yaar...

And they went to Abhijeet's home...but Daya was still angry...that time because of Abhijeet's infectious smile ,he could not control himself to smile...but his anger was still same...because of that fear which he felt when he didn't find Abhijeet...when Abhijeet didn't pick up phone...when that culprits made him unconscious by giving chloroform...and took him with them...Daya didn't forget that fear...so he was still angry...on the whole way in his qualiss...he didn't talk to him...even Abhijeet tried so many times but failed...After reaching home...

 ** _At Abhijeet's house :_**

Daya made Abhijeet sat on sofa...and went to kitchen to take a glass of water and gave it to Abhijeet...Abhijeet drank it silently...

Abhi (in slow tone) : Daya...

Daya (in stern tone) : mai jaa raha hu...koi kaam ho to call kar dena...vaise mera number na ho to de du...

Abhi (stood up in hurry and said in loud tone) : kaha ja rahe ho...?

Daya : ghar aur kaha...

Abhi (still same tone) : mujhe aise chhodkar ?

Daya : kyu tumhe kya hua hai...jara sa chloroform sunghaya tha...aaram karo...subah tak thik ho jaaoge...

Abhi : bahot naaraz ho...Daya wo uss chitthi me likha tha kisi ko kuchh na batane ko to isliye mai...

Now Daya couldn't resist and started scolding him in anger...

Daya (cut him in between in anger) : chitthi me likha tha kisi ko mat batana to bhaisahb ne kisi ko nahi bataya...aur mujhe to kyu batayenge...akhir mai bhi to kisi hu na...

Abhi (hurriedly) : nahi yaar...

Daya (still in anger) : chup raho tum samjhe...bilkul chup... (abhijeet nodded like a small kid and put his finger on his lips) aur baith jao chup chap...(he sat down silently)...

Daya went in kitchen...Abhijeet slowly turned to see him...but he again started his scolding session...and Abhijeet again turned and sat silently...and listening his sweet brother's cute scolding with down head... Daya continued his scolding while making tea...

Daya (continue scolding) : bas kisine letter daal diya...sr ins Abhijeet ko bula liya...to sr ins Abhijeet nikal pade maidan me...kisi ko chinta ho rahi hogi...koi pareshan ho raha hoga ye to kabhi sochte hi nahi hain ye...inhe to har waqt bas shaktimaan banne ka shauk chadha rehta hai (Abhijeet smiled to listen the word "shaktimaan"...Daya saw that and became more irritated)...aur ye muskurana band karo...mai koi tumhari taarif nahi kar raha hu...tumhe daant raha hu samjhe...

And he took his cup pf tea and sat on another sofa in front of Abhijeet...

Abhi (in innocent tone) : tumne sirf apne liye chai banai ?

Daya (in straight tone) : haa...kyu aur kiske liye banani thi...

Abhi : mere liye...aur kiske liye...

Daya (innocently) : aap kaun hain bhaisahb?

Abhi (shocked) : mai yaar... and he understood that Daya was really very upset with him...he stood up and went in kitchen and saw a cup of tea and a sweet smile crept on his lips...he took the cup and came in hall sat beside Daya...put the cup on the centre table...and hold Daya by his arm...

Abhi (innocently) : Daya... (turned his face towards him) dekh na idhar...

Daya : mujhe nahi dekhna...mai tumse naaraz hu...

Abhi (like innocent kid) : lekin waha to maan gaye the na...

Daya : jee nahi...tumhari smile dekhkar mene thodi si smile kya de di...iska matlab ye nahi k mai maan gaya...samjhe...and he again turned his face...

Abhijeet became sad but then something came in his mind and he smiled sweetly...and again turned Daya's face towards him...and said...

Abhi (with sweet smile) : Daya...

Daya : dekho Abhijeet agar tumhe lag raha hai na ki tumhara ye smile vala hathiyaar yaha chalega to bhul jao...

Abhijeet didn't say anything and just continued his smile...Daya turned his face but then from the corner of his eyes saw him still smiling and stared at him...so he also couldn't control and smile...

Daya : kya hai haa tumhe...jaante ho mai tumse jyada der tak gussa nahi reh sakta...tumhari smile se hi mera saara gussa kahin udd jaata hai isiliye har baar aisa karte ho...

Abhi (hold his ears) : I m sorry...

Daya : sab kitna tension me aa gaye the...tumhara phone bhi nahi lag raha tha...aur Acp sir bhi kitni chinta kar rahe the...

Abhi : aur tum ?

Daya : matlab

Abhi : sabko chinta ho rahi thi...acp sir puchh rahe the...tumhe chinta nahi hui...

Daya (in naughty way) : haa hui thodi bahot...

Abhi : achha thodi bahot... and he started tickling in Daya's stomach...

Daya (laughing) : are boss suno suno mera matlab tha thodi nahi bahot chinta hui...

Abhi : haa to seedhe seedhe nahi bol paa raha tha ki boss mujhe kitni tension ho gai thi...

Daya : haa to kyu bolu seedhe seedhe...tum kabhi kuchh sidha kaam karte ho kya...isi tarah kabhi mera pata nahi chalega aur mera phone bhi nahi lagega na tab pata chaleg tumko...

Abhi : bakwas band karo...

Daya (in teasing tone): achha ji...aap karein...aur mai bol bhi nahi sakta...wah wah...

Abhi : sorry na yaar...ab maaf bhi kar de...

Daya : vaise bane kya the aap

Abhi (smiling) : Army ka retired colonel...kya acting ki thi mene...

Daya and Abhijeet looked at each other...and broke out in laughter...

Daya (laughing) : nautanki...pakka over acting hi hogi...

Abhi : achha ji...and he again started tickling in his stomach...and hugged him tightly...

After somedays...

Daya came back to Mumbai at night but due to heavy rain fall and landslide he had to stayed at a guest house...and their he found a case to solve...he solved the case...but the girl who was the culprit fired on him...Abhijeet reached their and caught her and sent Daya to hospital...

 **At hospital :**

Daya still unconscious...Abhijeet sat beside him by holding his hand...slowly Daya gained consciousness and opened his eyes...he saw Abhijeet and smiled...Abhijeet also smiled with teary eyes...

Daya : kya hua boss...fir se darr gaye...

Abhi (in teary smile) : tu nahi sudharega...

Daya : sudhar gaya to bhi pachhtaoge...

Abhi : achha...

Daya : haa to...

Abhi (in teary tone) : darr to lagega na yaar...wo aakash yehi naam tha na uska...usne aisa kaise keh diya ki Daya sir (his voice chocked...Daya pressed his palm...) mai maan hi nahi sakta tha kabhi...par tu aankhein nahi khol raha tha na to itna darr gaya tha ki...aur tujhe goli bhi lagi thi na to...and a tear fell down from his eyes...Daya wiped it...and said...

Daya : ab to mai thik hu na Abhi...

Abhi : wo to hona hi tha...tujhe mai kuchh hone de sakta hu kya bhala kabhi...par tera phone nahi lag raha tha aur wo raasta bhi bandh tha na to itni tension...

Daya (while sat down) : hmmm...ab aaya na untt pahad ke neeche...ab pata chala mujhe kaisa laga hoga...jab mai tumhe phone kar raha tha...aur aapka phone bandh tha...mene to kam se kam tumko batayatha ki mai kaha hu...tumne to wo bhi nahi kaha...ise kehte hain tic for tac...jaise ko taisa...

Abhi : achha baba sorry...achha Rahul keh raha tha ki ye bullet ke alawa bhi tujhe chot aai hai...kisi se hathapai hui thi kya...

Daya (in flow) : nahi wo to gaadi ka break fail tha to chhota sa accident...and he bit his tongue...

Abhi (raises his eyebrows) : kya kaha...accident...kab...?

Daya (down his head with low tone) : wo tumhe landline se phone kiya tha na uske pehle...

Abhi (in anger) : aur aapne mujhe batana jaruri nahi samjha...

Daya : sorry boss...wo tum panic ho jaate na isilye nahi bataya...aur jyada laga bhi nahi tha na...sorry plsss...bossss

Abhi : hmmm ise kehte hain tic for tac...

Daya (in fake anger) : bahot achha..

And they laughed out...Rahul entered in the room with...

Rahul : kya baat hai...bade khush lag rahe ho dono...mujhe bhi batao...

Duo smiled...

Rahul : ab kaisa lag raha hai Daya?

Daya : bilkul thik...

Rahul (sat on stool placed near the bed) : vaise yaar tum na yaha settle hi ho jaao...

Daya : kyu bhai...mera ghar hai mere paas...

Rahul : haa haa pata hai...but yaar tumne akele case solve kiya...mujhe sunkar bahot khushi hui...

Daya (in smile) : haa yaar...wo to hai...par ab tum bhi kuchh aisa karo ki mujhe bhi khushi ho...

Rahul (in smile) : kya?

Daya : mujhe discharge de do...

Rahul (smile vanished and stood up) : mai jaa raha hu...ye hospital chhodkar...

Abhi : are are Rahul kya hua..kaha jaa rahe ho yaar...

Rahul (in irritataed tone): Himalaya pe...sanyasi banne... (duo suppressed their laughter)...ye tumhara bhai na...isne mere hospital ko hotel samajh rakha hai...jab man aaya check in kiya...jab man aaya check out kar liya...meri to kuchh chalti hi nahi yaha...

Daya : nahi yaar...aisa nahi bolo...ye hotel nahi hai yaar...yaha khana kaha achha milta hai...

Rahul glared at him...

Rahul (pat on his head) : He bhagwan...kya karu mai iska...

Duo laughed out loudly...

Daya : are baba tum jab bologe tab hi jaunga...bas...khush abb...

Rahul : ha bahot...

And they laughed out...

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **I know it's not so good...**_

 _ **Frndsss Plsss r & r...**_


End file.
